carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded 2
The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded 2 'is the fifth series of Chapter VIII and the second installment of The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded series. Trivia * This series marks the return of Veyron after being absent since DieRanged: The Reckoning * First appearance of Chiron. * Last appearance of G. Corolla. * This series happened after Fortuner, Ser Vanz, Alphard & B. Altis left the CTC to reunite with the others for the planned war against Mitsubishi. * With his doubts, Veyron plans to investigate the room where Armageddon hid after he asks about it. * Aventador & Veneno reappears in this series as a part of Veyron's flashback. * The uncredited security staff in this series was lately assigned after Alphard departs for a while as he reunites with his clan. * Recalling The Advanced's debut, Ser Vanz takes charged to Armageddon to keep Megalodon's soul when he was away from him. * It was confirmed that G. Corolla will not be resurrected anymore due to the fatal damages have taken at his face/head. * In series, This is the first time that Armageddon take responsibility to take the mission on his own. Plot ''(The greatest comeback planning to make his doubts happened) Synopsis While G. Corolla is walking down to the headquarters, He suddenly noticed that there is someone lurking in the dark. As he finds out, Veyron appears behind and Chiron cornered him as they are asking with their doubts to Armageddon. ''"It might not clear to you for saying this but we're not ensured about the leadership of Armageddon here," ''Veyron says to G. Corolla explaining his doubts. Being wondered, G. Corolla mocks their doubts as he reminds that they should stop expressing their doubts about Armageddon making Chiron annoyed as he initiates to G. Corolla with his karambit. Before that happened the series starts back after Ridgeline's death, Armageddon calls out Veyron at his office for his actions that he was supposing to leave the base but instead he chose to help Trail-B. Veyron explains that he has literally no intention to help but conscience made him help Trail-B even Ch3r keeps on convincing. Their conversation continues about B. Nov's wrath until Veyron noticed something strange beside which is the other door that Armageddon keeps on looking. Being doubted, Veyron asks Armageddon with his doubts at the door beside wherein Armageddon annoys as he forcibly ends their conversation and sent him away from his office. Veyron decided to leave the base along with his doubts to Armageddon until Aventador caught his actions but got ignored when Veneno keeps on asking. While walking, He suddenly noticed that there is someone lurking behind until the strange person shows up behind and quickly lose his consciousness when he was being injected with something. Veyron wakes up in front of his own hideout wherein Chiron approaches and asks with his condition and then he suddenly realized that his doubts might be right as he started to plan for a comeback along with his brother. Back at the present, G. Corolla fights back with his metal pipe to Chiron but somehow Veyron backstabs him as he was hit by a baton multiple times. Being incapacitated, He forced himself to fight back but still got beaten by Rizen-Tilter brothers receiving multiple bruises and deep sores. Veyron warns Chiron that he should not be killed unless it is necessary to secure their plan against Armageddon. "''We know each other and you know that there is nothing wrong about Armageddon but all of this will end with your '''doubts? I trusted you, Veyron." G. Corolla says to Veyron. Veyron suddenly reminisces those days when they were assigned to save Semi-Trail along with him as he felt unhappy but somehow he decided to end G. Corolla's life by a continuous battering at his head. They proceed to their plan after the execution as they move out in a separate way since Chiron inserts a chip to track Veyron and also to switch places once Veyron investigates the room where Armageddon is hiding for. First, Chiron makes his way through the vents while Veyron quietly climbs through the roof and find the easiest way to get in and out. Upon the distraction of G. Corolla's death as Vorg witnesses his corpse, Veyron thinks that they can make their plan easily as everyone will be focusing on the victim wherein he saw Armageddon went down after being informed about G. Corolla's fate. In the other side, Chiron finally reaches the security room and waited for the security staff to leave so that he can navigate Veyron easily and also they can switch places without getting caught but suddenly the alarm rings the entire base by Armageddon to notify that there is an intruder inside. Being alerted, Chiron contacted Veyron to move quickly as he navigates the rooms and floors before Armageddon went back to his office. Veyron successfully reached the office but Armageddon was already there as he contacted Chiron if there is another way but Chiron response that the only door in front of him is the last choice. Beyond desperate, Veyron did not waste any time as he quickly enters the office wherein he quickly opens the secret door and witnesses Megalodon's resurrection along with the undetermined stuff besides. He gets his camera and takes a picture of it while Armageddon confronts him with his doubts, as he ruthlessly killed G. Corolla and also he explaining what he witnessed that there is someone wanting to resurrect his own brother to keep it as long as he was still not alive. "You are the bearer of this darkness," Veyron says to Armageddon. Upon leaving, An enraged Armageddon shoots a fireball to Veyron continuously and then creates a magma beam in a line but got all dodged by Veyron. G. Eagle quickly response as he attacks but Veyron signals Chiron to switch places leaving Chiron fighting against G. Eagle. Armageddon exits the office and helps out G. Eagle to obliterate Chiron but somehow Chiron decided to escape while Armageddon creates another magma beam beyond rage. In a hot pursuit, Veyron was running above the roof while Vorg, D-Max and the others try to catch him as Chiron keeps on switching to make some distractful move until they reached the planned exit but D-Max takes advantage when he caught Chiron's leg with his chain axe and drags down to the ground. Veyron tries to switch back again but Chiron won't response within it. Being cornered, Chiron finally response to switch as Veyron takes D-Max down first to reach back the planned exit. The brothers finally reunite through the planned exit but somehow Vorg reached them and leaps to their path. He unleashes his voltage through his pulse and creates a blue electricity to fight against them. Veyron tries to defend himself but the electricity flows into his baton causes a sudden electrocution that makes him weakened for a while. Chiron fights back but Veyron tells him to leave instead as he can handle this battle on his own and when he leaves, Veyron outsmarted Vorg attacks wherein he knock him down vigorously causing incapacitation. Vorg got bruised in his face and trying to get back on his feet but Veyron is about to perform a leap of baton through him so he had no choice to release an enormous electricity beam to Veyron when the baton is near to his fate causing a sudden impact to Veyron throwing himself away. Chiron quickly responds to help Veyron and immediately run after. D-Max, G. Eagle, and the others arrive as they respond to Vorg for help and asks that if he stops them but somehow D-Max realizes that they got away. Vorg apologizes for failing to stop them before he fell unconscious. ''"You did well and we know that we can do this someday," G. Eagle says to Vorg. In the end, G. Eagle reports to Armageddon that they failed to stop Veyron & Chiron and also G. Corolla didn't make it alive as the damage in his head causes his death. Armageddon wasn't happy what all he been heard so he assigned each one of them to stay and defend the base as he will take the responsibilities to take down the Rizen-Tilter brothers on his own. D-Max comes in quickly after hearing about Armageddon's decision as he asks that he better need some help to take them down. "I can handle this just like what I did before and I'm gonna make sure that they will never be doubts at me again," '' Armageddon says to D-Max neglecting for some help. When the decision is made, Armageddon prepares himself while he was wearing his Geddon suit and helm then he released his wings and fly through the air as he transforms into a baby dragon to hid himself. D-Max, CR-V witnessed the first-ever solo mission of Armageddon even though he already did before but not in that way. D-Max asks CR-V where are they when Veyron & Chiron invades the base. CR-V apologizes and admits that they went sex with Ms. ShaSha. "''We thought that it's just a hallucination but we never knew that it was actually happening. Sorry about that." ''Ms. ShaSha says to D-Max apologizing for not responding the incident. D-Max smiles at them as he knows that he has no choice to accept it just to support CR-V's relationship status. '' '' Deaths * G. Corolla (''bludgeoned by Veyron)